The present invention relates to a lightweight curing system suitable for the curing of materials in a dimensionally restricted, heat-sensitive space.
Curable materials that are activated or cured by exposure to electromagnetic radiation find applications in many different fields. For example, many electromagnetic radiation-activated (or xe2x80x9clight-activatedxe2x80x9d) materials are used in dentistry for such diverse purposes as tooth filling, prosthetic appliance fastening, light-activated tooth whitening and dental surface treatments. The use of such a material allows a user to apply the polymer carefully and without haste, as the material does not cure until the user applies electromagnetic radiation of a suitable wavelength to the material. Typically, electromagnetic radiation in the visible spectrum, and more typically in the blue spectrum, is used to cure the materials, although it will be appreciated that some materials may be cured by radiation outside of these spectra.
Various devices are available for curing light-activated materials. One commonly-used type of device is a hand-held device that includes a handle and a light-emitting tip configured to fit within a patient""s mouth. The light source, typically a filtered halogen lamp, is generally contained within the handle. A light conduit, such as a bundle of optical fibers, a formed acrylic rod or a formed fused glass rod, is typically used to deliver the light to the tip.
Power is typically provided to the device by an external supply via an attached cord. However, various problems may be encountered in trying to place the power supply in a convenient and efficient location. For example, if the power supply is mounted to an office wall, the power cord may be stretched across the work area while the device is in use. The stretched cord may exert continuous tension against the user, and thus may cause user fatigue. Likewise, placing the power supply on the floor beneath the patient chair may require a user to bend over repeatedly to manipulate the power controls, possibly causing fatigue.
Known hand-held curing devices may have other problems. For example, the halogen lamps used in these devices may produce a great deal of heat, so a small fan configured to cool the lamp is often provided in the device handle. Due to the weight of the fan, lamp and light conduit, such a system may be bulky and heavy, and thus may cause user fatigue.
Yet another problem with known hand-held curing devices involves build-up of cured material on the device tip. When working in confined spaces such as a patient""s mouth, the tip of the curing device extension may contact the curable material during the curing process. This may cause the curable material to adhere to and cure on the tip, and may necessitate a careful and time-consuming removal process. Furthermore, different tasks may require the use of light conduits of different diameters. This may require a user to purchase several light conduits of different sizes, and thus may increase the overall cost of the curing device.
The present invention provides a system for curing a curable material within a dimensionally restricted space, wherein the curable material is configured to be cured by exposure to electromagnetic radiation. The system includes a grip, an elongate portion extending from the grip, and a curing element coupled with the elongate portion at a location spaced from the grip. The curing element is configured to produce electromagnetic radiation of a wavelength suitable for curing the composite material.